


Stiles Stilinski's Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Werewolf

by moonstalker24



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M, also there are bunnies, from a convention, scott is concerned, steter week prep, stiles brings home a werewolf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-14
Updated: 2014-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-21 03:22:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2452901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonstalker24/pseuds/moonstalker24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(As Observed By Scott McCall, Best Friend Extraordinaire)</p><p>Scott doesn't like the werewolf that followed Stiles home from a folklore seminar. Neither does anybody else. Somehow, it's Scott's job to tell Stiles that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stiles Stilinski's Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Werewolf

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AnAbundanceofStilinskis (Horribibble)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Horribibble/gifts).



> Okay, so Elpie and I have been throwing story ideas back and forth for Steter Week. She's got so much she's working on that she's been filling me with all these ideas. This is the result of one of those ideas.
> 
> This is all your fault, I hope your happy. Walter is for you.

**Stiles Stilinski's Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Werewolf**

_(As Observed By Scott McCall, Best Friend Extraordinaire)_

 

Peter is creepy, okay. Everyone thinks so, even if they don't say it. Scott likes to think he's a good bro. He tries, but sometimes.... Well, Peter's uber creepy okay?!

Don't get him wrong, he's happy for Stiles, he really is. Stiles has been single for so long that even Scott was beginning to think his best friend was going to be alone forever. Then he went to that stupid folklore seminar with Deaton and came home with a _werewolf_!

Who does that?!

And Peter lurks. All the time. Scott doesn't think Stiles has been _alone_ (even when he thought he was) since the werewolf followed him home. Stiles even introduced him to his Dad by saying 'He followed me home! Can I keep him?!'.

Allison told him that Lydia thinks Peter must be the one eviscerating animals out in the preserve. It makes sense, seeing as he's, you know, a werewolf? But Lydia doesn't talk to Scott, so he doesn't have all the evidence she must have gathered.

He likes to try and give people the benefit of the doubt until proven otherwise.

He likes being a good person.

Danny mentioned it once within Stiles' earshot. Stiles loves Danny, but that didn't stop him from verbally dipping him in lava as he defended his werewolf. Stiles ranted for an _hour_. Stiles only does that when he's super passionate about something.

Usually if you make him angry you just have to worry about him taking Scott's Mom's baseball bat to your car.

The ranting and creative threats are scarier.

So mostly Scott's been not saying anything. He's heard enough about Peter to make him wonder if this is Stiles' form of payback for talking about how good Allison smells for so long right after they started dating last year. He's uncomfortable with that idea, so he likes to pretend he didn't think of it.

It was decided a few days ago, that as Stiles' best friend, it's Scott's job to tell him to get rid of his super creepy, most likely evil serial killer. Erica told him she'd break both his legs and then sit on him until the ambulance came if he didn't. Boyd stood behind her with his arms crossed over his massive chest grimly while she did it.

Scott figures he knows who would hold him down if Erica ever took _that_ particular task upon herself.

Isaac won't talk to him. He said that everything smells like a strange Alpha now, and since he's a packless beta, he doesn't want to get involved. He's spending more and more time at the clinic rolling bandages for Doctor Deaton than Scott thinks is healthy.

While Scott doesn't like being threatened _or_ on the receiving end of puppy eyes, he decides to keep his mouth shut at first. At first. Let’s face it, eventually it was going to happen. Scott was going to hear about something that would eventually make him suck it up and just do the thing.

No matter how much he doesn't _want_ to do the thing.

When Scott lets himself into the Stilinski house and tromps his way up the stairs, he makes sure to do so loudly. He doesn't want to see anything that might just scar him for life. Luckily Stiles is alone in his room doing homework.

“I didn't want to say anything!” Scott blurts upon seeing Stiles.

Stiles looks at him upside down with eyebrows up at his hairline “Say anything about what?”

“Your creepy werewolf!” Scott says. He doesn't wail, promise. He needs to get this out, like ripping off a band aid. “I've been not saying anything for weeks because you always look so happy.”

“Scott, dude -” Stiles begins, but Scott cuts him off.

“Peter’s creepy. Like super duper creepy and I’m pretty sure he’s the guy killing all the animals out in the preserve. Danny, Isaac and me, we saw him chasing a rabbit. A defenseless little, floofy bunny, Stiles!”

Stiles sighs and shakes his head and then he spins his chair around and lifts the object that had been sitting in his lap in Scott's general direction. It’s a bunny. A cute, fluffy brown rabbit that is chewing on something and looking at Scott with a very nonplussed expression. Scott knows that Stiles can see the question marks floating around his head.

“This is Walter. Peter gave him to me. Doc Deaton checked him out, he’s perfectly healthy and I’m not giving him back.” Stiles draws the bunny close to his chest, cradling its furry little butt in one hand and stroking its ears with the other.

“A werewolf gave you a rabbit?” Scott sounds incredulous. Huh, he’d have thought he’d have been more surprised than anything.

So that explains the fact that several of them (himself included) saw Peter running through the woods chasing rabbits one afternoon.

When Scott brings this information back to the others Lydia looks constipated for a moment before flouncing off to sit with Jackson, Danny and the other popular kids. Erica doesn't get the joke, and Scott has to explain that he’s not joking. Stiles really named the rabbit Walter.

So Walt sticks around. He comes to school quite often and just as often ends up at the station with the Sheriff. Peter sticks around too, and everyone keeps their traps shut. Scott told him that everyone thinks that Stiles’ werewolf is creepy.

No one is convinced that he’s _not_ the one killing animals out the preserve.

At least, not until several weeks later when Derek and Laura get back from the Werewolf Clan Meet and take an interest in whatever is lurking in the preserve that borders their house. They’re even more surprised when they hear about Peter from Isaac after Laura accepts him into the Hale Pack.

There’s an awful uproar over their missing uncle suddenly not being missing anymore. Scott doesn't really care about that so much as the fact that Stiles used his Mom’s bat on Derek and now Scott has to try to explain why it’s in so many itty bitty pieces without sounding like a looney tune.

There’s an awful lot of snarling and Derek threatens to rip Stiles’ throat out. Peter seems to take objection to this, and suddenly everyone is remembering that while Peter has been benignly (if creepily) stalking Stiles, he is, in fact, an Alpha.

Red eyes and all.

Scott decides that maybe sitting on the porch steps is an awesome idea and Erica, Boyd and Isaac all join him when they realize that this is way out of their league. Stiles stands next to Peter, shoulder to shoulder and Scott has to remind himself that Stiles has been training under Deaton. He’s a Druid, he has magic and everything.

He’s not just one hundred and forty-seven pounds of fragile bones and sarcasm. Not anymore.

That’s when things get even more interesting.

It comes crashing out of the trees with a roar, waving its arms like it's throwing a tantrum. It might be, Scott tries not to assume things. It’s big, bouldery with mossy hair, a big bulbous nose and fists the perfect size for an old fashioned catapult or trebuchet. (See, he totally pays attention in class.) Scott makes a note to tease Stiles mercilessly for the noise he makes when Peter sweeps him up and out of the way.

The Troll (can’t be anything else, seriously) smashes into the side of the house and Laura shrieks as the wall keeping the kitchen from being outdoors comes crumbling down alongside a good portion of the roof. The Troll looks dazedly surprised before it shakes it off and goes back to roaring and trying to smash the wolves around it.

“Don’t kill it!” Stiles screams as the werewolves go after the Troll with the kind of ferocity that Scott’s never seen in Isaac before.

“Why the hell not?” Derek demands, swinging a big tree branch at the Troll’s legs.

“It’s a _baby_!” Stiles yells.

It’s a baby. A _baby Troll_. Scott decides right then that it’s going to be very hard to top a baby Troll throwing a temper tantrum on the Hale’s front lawn.

Peter takes control of the situation quickly as Stiles goes for the Jeep. He gets the other wolves to help him herd the baby toward the treeline. Stiles comes back and there’s a bag of what Scott knows is spell components (he examined the contents of that bag once, never again).

There’s a lot of commotion. Derek get’s thrown into the kitchen now in shambles. Stiles makes a portal out of some magic powder, a few funny words and some goo that looks suspiciously like silly putty. It comes into existence in a flash of green light with a roar of wind, Peter, Laura and Isaac herd the baby Troll into the portal and then it winks out of existence.

Later, when they’re getting fries, Erica remarks that at least it _wasn't_ Peter killing animals out in the preserve.

Boyd wonders vaguely how they’re going to get rid of the creepy werewolf now?

Scott can’t be bothered to care now. Not when Stiles and Peter are snuggled up in the next booth trading kisses and sharing a giant cup of frozen custard. With reeses in it. Naturally.

Stiles looks so damn happy, and really, that’s all Scott really wants him to be.

Even if his werewolf is the creepiest douche ever.

  
 _.. fin .._

**Author's Note:**

> And there you have it. Scott is a good friend. Walter is a floofy bunny. A Troll did it. I hope you enjoyed it. ^_^


End file.
